Cold, Dark Storm
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: After an incidence involving Mexico and blizzards, none of Jack's winter weather effects are permanent, thanks to the Man in the Moon. He thinks about back when he used to spread joy and how the Guardians misled him. And how he now helped spread fear and how Pitch guided him. He's not a Guardian or a nightmare monster - he's something in between.


**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, this is a one shot I decided to write. In this, Jack is really dark. I'll probably write more stories but for now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Rights go to the original owners.

* * *

**Cold, Dark Storm**

It wasn't fair; he shouldn't have been punished. Honestly, he didn't mean to cause that blizzard in Mexico. He just got lost for a second and after that, it was a bit too late. Now Mother Nature was taking care of it. He hated her. She had dominance over him. If the Man in the Moon thought he was being unworthy; she could reverse anything he caused. What was the point of being a Winter Spirit if he wasn't allowed to cause winter weather? Though the frost could never fully be taken away from him, they could make him feel unworthy of it.

That's how he felt right now. He didn't really blame the Man in the Moon for 'grounding' him. Jack Frost was supposed to bring ice and snow when needed and he was doing a lousy job of it. Then again, he was supposed to bring joy and protection to the children of the world and he didn't do that anymore. He wasn't even a guardian anymore. No, he had been banished from that title. Not that he was complaining. He didn't belong to them anymore.

He belonged to Pitch Black; the Nightmare King, the Master of the Shadows. The Bogeyman. Yes, Jack Frost belonged to the one man he thought hated him with every fibre in his being. This wasn't true. They were too perfectly matched for each other. Both hurt spirits, forgotten by the world as it changed. The black in Jack's souls for years of isolation built up. He wasn't comfortable with weight and responsibility of protecting children or the way the Guardians expected so much of him though he had just been noticed by the young mortals. He made the choice of accepting Pitch's offer and he took it. He couldn't ignore what he believed.

Pitch may have been 'banished' into his own nightmares but fear slowly brought him back. Jack was the main reason for this. Children couldn't rely on Jack Frost to bring them happiness and wonder anymore. They had seen what he had become. They _feared_ him. Jack hadn't really been feared before but he knew he felt good, powerful. The two could cause chaos if they caused terror if enough people were scared of him.

That didn't mean they were equals. Pitch was superior though Jack didn't mind. He worshipped the Nightmare King. Pitch helped him realise he was being misled. Forced to be good so he wouldn't see his true potential. Snow could cause joy and frost did look beautiful but it caught also be very dangerous. He could easily step up and take over all the nightmares and terrors of the world but he wouldn't. Jack was too devoted to the man who saved him.

Pitch was usually quiet and reserved, unless he became violent. And when he did, it would be inflicted on Jack. But he didn't mind. Pitch had been through so much in his tormented life. He wouldn't talk about it much but Jack got the idea; it wasn't ideal and certainly not fair. Pitch didn't know anything but pain and longing. It was so hard for him to be compassionate. So Jack just endured it, whether he deserved it or not – though most times he did. Besides, he knew how the Bogeyman felt.

Jack's life wasn't wonderful either. Sure, his first life, or what he had got from it, seemed lovely, happy and peace. But his life as Jack Frost was terribly lonesome. He would pretend he was playing with the kids but they never saw him. They didn't even know it was him that created the snow. After a while, he stopped caring.

Of course, all that changed when he became a 'Guardian'. What a joke. He wasn't as good as the others. He didn't make presents or eggs and he definitely didn't bring memories or dreams. All of these were strong, wonderful gifts. They were all believed in and devoted to their work. Jack could come and go as he pleased. Europe, Australia, Asia, even Antarctica. Well, usually. Now, he couldn't do much; Mother Nature would just undo whatever he caused.

He wasn't a Guardian or a nightmare monster but he felt caught in between. Jack didn't really mind. At least he wasn't alone anymore. Pitch was there with him. Through all the pain – especially the pain he caused –, the thrills and the terrors. They were perfect together. Both their hearts were cold and dark though they yearned for acceptance. Jack knew he would be able to cause permanent winter weather soon. And when he did, he would make a huge dark, cold storm. It was what he was good at.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Such a poor, tormented soul...Anyway I hope you liked it. If you did, feel free to review! Until next time...


End file.
